You flatter, darling
by Shetalksgibberish
Summary: Ariadne goes for a drive and decides to take Eames with her. Oneshot. NC-17 in some parts, M. SEX. SMUT. Reviews are more than welcome.


**Title**: You flatter, darling…

**Rating**: Mature audiences ONLY. NC-17 in some parts of the web, M in others.

**Partnering**: Eames/Ariadne

**Spoilers/Warnings**: Post-movie. Mentions of Fischer job. Smutty sex. Not your thing, please go read lesser rated stories.

**Summary**: Ariadne goes for a drive and decides to take Eames along with her to her favourite spot.

**Notes**: No beta. There may be some mistakes. I've kept track of spelling and some grammar, but I do hope you like this.

**Word Count**: 2934

* * *

><p>The car pulled into the drive slowly, the driver just a mite unsure of where the night would lead her. She picked up her phone and swiped it on, navigating through the options to send a message to the person inside the house that this particular drive belonged to. She tapped in the words, "Right outside" and waited with bated breath. The creak of the door was loud enough to hear through the wound up windows to her small yet economical car. A large figure emerged from the darkness of the house, keys turning in the lock and he was opening the door and folding himself inside. He was much too tall for her car, she now realized. His long legs had basically no room to move. The smile on her face though was positively palpable, infectious so she saw the hint of a smile appear on his lips as he greeted her with a blunt, "What's up?"<p>

Ariadne had hankered for more time spent with Eames. He was rather interesting, a little mysterious and if she could mention it – his arrogance was a tad endearing. She made no move to hide her gaze wandering over his form. He was dressed in casual slacks, black boots unlaced of which his nimble fingers were currently tying up. A casual dark blue tee hugged his chest and a rather expensive looking leather jacket around his shoulders, opened. The shirt itself was tight enough it rode up his midsection nicely and revealed a bit of skin to her gaze.

The clock in the car read 11:30pm and Ariadne had travelled a fair way before dropping by on Eames like this. She was just in the mood to go for a leisurely drive but by the time she had reached her favourite spot overlooking a river she had realized she'd rather not spend time alone. She preferred the company of another person. It mattered somewhat who it was but generally to keep her mind to the present rather than off on fantastical tangents that would lead to new discoveries of ideas she could mould and weave into new structures. She'd told herself no, though. She wouldn't go back into the business of dreaming. Sure, she loved to dream. When she wasn't being chased by maniacal killers and forced with the options of kill, be killed or do it herself and save them the trouble. Those were the kinds of dreams that woke her up in a cold sweat at night, trembling. She still preferred those dreams to sharing dreams and stealing facts and risking her life in the process. She'd gained enough wealth as it was from the Fischer job and that was more than enough to start her off in the direction she'd been taking before she'd met Cobb. She was hoping to utilize the prospects of building structures from dreams and making them a reality and this endorsement so to speak would help very nicely in doing that.

"So love, got a plan?" Eames broke her train of thought, his lilting British accent a delicious addition to the atmosphere of her car.

"Not at all." She replied, nonplussed and happy with going wherever the road took her.

"You're not going to drive out into the middle of nowhere to kill me are you?" Eames joked playfully.

"Oh of course not, though - now you mention it…" Ariadne raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips into a smirk, glancing at him before they reached the end of the street.

"Ah, putting ideas into that pretty little head of yours there, Ari? I should seal my lips now for anything I say may lead to another concocted idea of yours," The playful sparkle in his eye was not missed by Ariadne, who had turned at that precise moment when stopped at a set of traffic lights to look at him, "How are you by the way, my dear? Sure you're not going to come back to the business with open arms and an open mind?"

Ariadne turned away in time to see the green light and put her foot to the accelerator just in time. She continued down the road for a time before answering him.

"I'm sure, for the time being at least. The Fischer job was enough for me." Ariadne ground her teeth into her bottom lip for a moment, turning the car around the bend in the road and following through, the lights leading her wherever she wished.

"Ah, but Arthur did tell me you enjoyed the prospect of building new things, structures you couldn't make a reality and you were back within hours of having that first taste, m'dear. I'd be happy with your return. You really are brilliant at it, Ari." Eames was full of charm, but damned if she could find one bit of falsity in what he'd said, not a hint of sarcasm either.

"Eames, you flatter."

"One of my better traits, you see." Eames winked.

"Yes, well… I was thinking about going back, at first. Is it really worth the risk though? It's given me ideas; sure, I'd like to do my best to make some of it reality. The best things made are the results of dreams." Ariadne shrugged as she turned onto the main road that would lead her back into the heart of the city.

"True darling and if anyone were capable of making any dream a reality, I don't have a doubt you could." Eames let his hand fall to her knee in a companionable grip, tightening for a moment before moving back to his own lap. His touch lingered right there on her knee through her black woven tights, just below the hem of her skirt. Ariadne didn't respond for a while, she chanced a look down at the next set of lights they came across, her eyes leading back to Eames, his own eyes watching her movement. Eames spoke again.

"That place, right over there, the best bakery around. Croissants and other pastries that are simply to die for. My favourite being the dark chocolate croissant. Should go there some time, I'll take you if you like." Eames pointed through the space between Ariadne's hand on the top of the steering wheel and her lap at a bakery with its doors closed. This time of night, it wouldn't be open. Ariadne followed his line of sight and recognized the place.

"Oh yeah, I go there almost every morning before classes." She smiled.

"So, any idea yet of where this driving adventure will lead us?" Eames settled back further into the seat, watching Ariadne as she drove.

"I have some idea of where to go…" Ariadne was not willing to give up just yet and tell him where she planned on going.

"Stubborn I see. Let's hope you haven't taken light to that previous idea, shall we?"

"Certainly."

Ariadne remained quiet the rest of the ride back to her favourite spot in the city. Eames continued his stories, regaling jobs he'd been on and occasionally pointing out various spots of interest he enjoyed. Eames' hands kept to himself after that one touch and Ariadne yearned for more. Hopefully, if her plan to return to the river went accordingly, the touch to the knee won't be the only one that night.

She pulled into the winding road that led to the secluded spot she favoured, the path not quite smooth. The tires crunched over branches in her way, snapping here and there, some louder than others. She pulled into the spot just shy of a drop down the river's bank before killing the engine and shutting off the lights. The river below them could be heard clearly, crashing through the underbrush and over stones set into the river's bed.

"This is a lovely spot, I must say. I've never been down this way before." Eames exclaimed, taking in his surroundings and unbuckling his seat belt. He leaned back into the seat and admired the view.

"I love it here. It's so peaceful, lets me think." Ariadne unbuckled her seatbelt as well, shrugging out of the strap and settling back, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to Eames; she'd seen this view more than a hundred times before so she would enjoy the view in her car just this once. She'd never brought anyone else here before and she was not about to regret it.

"I've been here for a couple of years and you'd think I'd know of this place." Eames clearly admired Ariadne's choice in location.

"Not a lot of people know. Each time I've been here, I've never seen anyone else around, you're the first person I've had come with me."

"An honour, I'll treat it as such." Eames turned to Ariadne and smiled. They sat there for a moment, like that. Simply watching each other.

"You are a beautiful girl, you know that?" Eames started, his gaze gathering in intensity, Ariadne blushed under his scrutiny, "Honestly. You're amazing. Intelligent, quick witted, absolutely gorgeous might I add."

"Seriously Eames, you flatter." Ariadne laughed nervously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before Eames brushed her hand away and tucked it aside himself. His hand lingered behind her ear, rubbing small circles into the back of her neck.

"True, every word. I just never thought I'd have the chance to…" Eames trailed off, his lips curving into a genuine smile.

"A chance to what?" Ariadne pressed, her breathing had quickened.

"For this." Eames leaned across the space between them in the car, hesitating for a moment just centimeters from Ariadne's face. Ariadne looked down at his lips, time enough for his tongue to dart out and wet them before he closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Ariadne forgot how to breathe. Eames leaned back quickly, collecting himself as if he'd done something wrong. He looked at Ariadne warily. She took a breath and leaned herself over to him, her hands taking his face and bringing him to her and kissing him again with fervor. He responded eagerly, his tongue begging entry as his hands ghosted down to her hips. Ariadne granted entrance and moaned quietly as he explored the surfaces of her mouth. They were lost in each other for a few minutes before they broke apart for more air, alas it was needed.

"You can't begin to imagine how long I have wanted to do just that." Ariadne admitted sheepishly.

"Darling, you flatter just as much as I do." Eames opened his door and motioned for her to do the same, she exited the car only to enter again into the backseat. She sat down behind the driver's seat before Eames clambered in, shutting the door behind him. On his knees he leaned his face to hers before pecking her lips in a chaste kiss.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this either, sweetheart." Eames' voice was raw, husky, the sound sending pleasurable tingles down Ariadne's spine. His hands were on her shoulders, grazing slowly down her arms before playing with the hem of her deep red shirt. One hand chanced up and under, tracing patterns into her heated skin and into the underside of her breast, heaving with her breathing. His whole hand covered her right breast, kneading, plucking at the peak through her bra. Ariadne's breathing became labored, small moans scattered through. Ariadne reached down and took the edge of her shirt in hand and removed it slowly, up over her head before dropping it into the front seat. Eames' gaze was hungry as he practically devoured her with a look alone. He dropped his mouth to her chest and placed open-mouthed kisses to her skin, laving his tongue along a winding path down the valley of her breasts before he reached around and fumbled with the clasp himself. Breaking it free, Ariadne gasped as he slowly pushed one strap from her shoulder and the other with a small smile until it fell from her, revealing her well rounded chest.

Eames removed his jacket before sliding his shirt up over his head and following her previous actions of dropping them to the front seat. Ariadne gazed down at his chest, reaching out and dragging her fingers down, nails scraping as Eames shivered. Eames' mouth found her nipple, sucking heartily as Ariadne gripped his shoulder tightly, nails digging half crescent moons into his skin, sure to leave marks. Her other hand trailed down his back, rubbing soothingly in nonsensical patterns, she reached the waistline of his pants as she traced around his hipbone to the zipper. She dragged it down slowly and unfastened the button there before inching her fingers inside past his underwear and gripping his already hardening cock. With an unsteady grip she slowly pulled, running the edge of her nail over the tip, the resulting shudder reward enough. Eames' mouth had moved to the other breast, sweetly torturing her as she blatantly tortured him with her too light grip.

She leaned into him as he shifted lower and out of her grip to press kisses down her stomach, laving at her bellybutton before venturing down further. He unclasped her skirt and dragged it down her legs before rolling her tights down as well. He admired the pink spotted underwear she wore before settling between her legs, Ariadne's back against the side of the car, his behind pressed to the other side of the car as he leaned down to use his tongue more efficiently. He mouthed at her folds through her underwear, the fabric already damp with her juices. He moaned at the taste, dragging his pointed tongue down over that one particular spot that made her back arch against the car door.

"Oh Eames…" She moaned breathily.

Eames smiled and be damned she could feel it against her. He pushed her underwear aside with his fingers, grazing her wet center before he delved his tongue down, swirling the tip around her as she bucked her hips into his mouth for more contact. He entered a single finger into her tightening heat, crooking it as if beckoning, pumping in and out slowly. Ariadne ground down into his face and Eames chuckled into her. The vibration of his chuckle was simply wondrous.

"Eames, Eames… Ea… Eames…" Ariadne repeated his name, almost like a small prayer to any deity that existed.

Eames' tongue replaced his finger as he used that finger to play with her clit as he fucked her with his tongue. Ariadne was moaning incoherently now, shudders wracking her body as his pace increased she tightened impossibly, all of her muscles tightening at the sensations before she let go and climaxed. Eames working her still with his tongue and fingers alone. She came down slowly from her high, eyes opening a crack and meeting his intense gaze. His hips were grinding into the seat below as he watched her.

Eames dragged her down over the bench seat, hiking the leg next to the back of the seat up and around his hip, shifting the other leg to lay flat footed on the floor of the car. He pushed his pants down around his ankles, letting his cock free of the confines of his boxers he visibly shivered in the cool air. He leaned down, drawing Ariadne into a leisurely kiss as he guided his aching cock to her center. He pushed in slowly, letting her accustom to his girth before burying himself to the hilt inside her. Eames bit his lip hard to keep from losing control then and there. Ariadne's mouth opened in a small 'o' and her eyes bore holes into his.

After a moment, he moved. Drawing back almost to the tip before snapping his hips forward back to the hilt. Ariadne cried out, her neck arching back as her eyes closed. Eames drew back again before slamming back into her, creating a steady deep rhythm. One hand lay on her hip, supporting her leg and the other levering himself above her so as not to crush her. Eames kept up the pace, drawing back before thrusting back in. Ariadne's other leg drew up around his waist, locking her feet together behind his back as he continued his unrepentant pace. He moved the hand supporting her between them to knead a breast as he brought his mouth to the other. Ariadne's gasps grew louder, hitching in the back of her throat as she neared the edge yet again. Eames' thrusts grew erratic as he closed in. Eames teeth grazed her nipple and Ariadne clamped down around Eames. Ariadne screamed his name as she came, Eames not a second behind her.

They waited for the labored breathing to settle. Ariadne kissed Eames' neck tenderly as he held her in his arms, still inside. He opened his eyes to find her watching him and smiled. She returned it with full intensity. Eames shifted to the side, dragging Ariadne out from underneath him to lie atop him. He reached into the front seat and dragged his jacket over her for decency as she nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing in his musky scent, content to stay where she was, the world be damned.


End file.
